iPeriod
by dolphin266
Summary: Carly gets her first period while filming iCarly
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this new story about Carly's period! BTW, this would have taken place around the time of season 2 :)**

No-ones POV:

'Next on the show we have a brand new update for…'

'Messin' with Lewbert!' The girl's said simultaneously.

Then Freddie turned the camera round to himself and announced, ' But first , enjoy the photo of a panda riding a horse!'

'What was that for nub?!' Sam yelled.

'Erm.. well…' , Freddie trailed off..

'What?' , Sam continued, getting angrier.

'Er, Carly's got.. er.. Blood on her pants….' Freddie mumbled , starting to blush.

With this both Sam and Carly glanced at Carly's white shorts, Freddie was right , a large red spot was visible on Carly's crotch area.

By now Freddie was looking around awkwardly not sure what to do with himself.

Sam broke the silence, 'OMG, Carly! It's your first isn't it!?'

Carly just looked embarrassed, mainly because Freddie was watching this conversation, and quickly ran to the bathroom. Sam close behind.

A few minutes past with Freddie waiting in the studio, he walked to the bathroom and knocked at the door.

'Are you OK Carly?' , he asked.

'Just go tell Spencer nub!' Sam yelled, not letting Carly answer.

'He's at Socko's!' , Freddie replied .

' Well if you want to do anything useful, go and grab some of your mum's … period… stuff from your place before we can get Carly her own' , Sam once again , yelled.

Carly still didn't speak, she was so embarrassed , all the iCarly viewers had seen , I mean, It was _live_! She wouldn't be able to live it down, she had to tell Spencer as well , this was going to be awful!

Freddie's POV:

I felt so sorry for Carly, but to be honest I'm fairly shocked. I thought she'd had her period for ages.

Still, I ran across the hall to my apartment, fuck , my mom was in!

'Hey Freddie bear! , I thought you were doing iCarly?'

Eurgghh! , Why had I thought it would be so easy to run in and out without her questioning me? Why?!

' Er, I had to grab some stuff for Carly. It's like really urgent….' , I stammered

'Oh, what was it she needed?' , she said putting down the laundry she was folding.

'Erm…_ Girl_ stuff…..' , I trailed off, hoping she'd forget about it and get back to her laundry. We hadn't actually talked about much to do with girls at all, I didn't exactly want to talk about it now.

' Ah ' , She said, acting strangely calm

Then she looked me right in the eye and said, 'She's started her period has she Fredward'

'Uh huh ' I replied nodding slightly, this could get really awkward.

She smiled , and grabbed a rather large box out of her cupboard ,

'Here, give this to Carly, I figured she'd need it soon so I put together some stuff for her so she doesn't have to go to Spencer for it, I've packed in 9 packs of pads, each in different absorbencies , 8 packs of liners, 3 extra large boxes of tampons, though I'm not sure if she'll want to use those because of TSS, oh, and I added a couple of menstrual cups for her to try . Also , could you tell her that if she ever does run out to just pop over here and give me a shout. '

Erm, thanks Mom , I replied. To be honest I'd had no idea what she'd just told me but I carried the heavy box back up to the Shay's bathroom for Carly.

'Carly?' , I said , knocking on the door.

Sam opened the door narrowly and slipped out the tiny gap, trying to give Carly some privacy.

'Whoa! ' She exclaimed when she saw what I was carrying

'All I meant was to take a couple of pads dork!'

'Yeah', I answered, 'My mum just about cornered me and told me to give this to her'

'Guy's what's going on?'

It was Carly , obviously confused.

Sam then slipped back through the narrow gap in the door with the large parcel.

'Thanks Freddie!' Carly yelled from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Please leave a review or PM me if you have any story ideas :)**

Carly's POV:

Sam left to pick up some stuff that Freddie has brought , she returned with a huge box in which I suppose was pads and tampons.

Sam placed the large parcel on the floor and opened it , It was full of everything I could have possibly needed at that moment, Mrs Benson could be annoying but I suppose at times like this she was a lifesaver.

'Hey Carls, do you want a pad or a tampon, oh, or a , err, I think this is a diva cup…

'A tampon, I suppose', I replied

Sam ratched through the literally tonne of sanitary products before handing me a tampon. She gave me a sympathetic smile and left with the box of stuff.

Sam's POV:

I walked down the corridor and into the iCarly studio , Freddie had already ended the web show and was sitting on a beanbag staring into space. I dropped the box of stuff on the floor and sat on a beanbag opposite the nub.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Freddie asked, 'Where's Carly?'

'Trying to put a tampon in ', I said casually.

Freddie just blinked and said nothing, before he went to polish his camera lens.

Carly's POV:

After almost 15 minutes of trying to actually get the stupid thing to work I finally got it in. As I washed my hands I realised that in minutes Spencer would be home and I'd have to explain this whole awkward situation to him. It was bad enough Freddie knowing, yes , we're really close , but still .

No-one's POV:

When Carly came into the studio , Sam tried to pretend nothing had happened , and generally acted normal. But Carly and Freddie were both still blushing , It had been_ really_ awkward.

Now all Carly had to do was to tell her childish big brother, Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here comes the 3rd (And last) chapter, please leave a review! **

**No, I still don't own iCarly :( **

_Carly's POV:_

Just as I sat down on a beanbag , I heard Spencer coming in downstairs.

'I'm home!' , he called from the kitchen.

Right, I thought to myself, I could maybe get away with not telling him… Oh, maybe Freddie would tell him for me? Actually, that would just be torturing Freddie. Eughh, I'm going to have to tell him myself.

I started planning what I was going to say in my head over and over. It would have been way easier if Spencer was a sensible and mature adult, still even I can't say I hate him being like he is, goofy and childlike. That's just him.

Ok, I thought as I started walking down the stairs, he must of expected it, right? I mean , I'm 14 , that's pretty late, especially since Sam started at 11.

Freddie and Sam followed me down, probably as a backup in case Spencer totally freaked out.

'Hey Spence' , I said trying to act casual.

Freddie went and got some peppi-cola and Sam rummaged through the fridge to find some ham, obviously keeping out the way the both headed to sit down on the sofa. This is just a random thought but they would make a pretty cute couple…Yep, Sam would kill me if I told her that….

Anyway, Spencer said hey and continued organising the bottles he had found at the junk yard with Socko onto the kitchen table.

'Erm, Spence, can I tell you something… Promise you won't freak out or anything..'

'Go on then kiddo ' , he said looking up.

I hate it when I calls me that, I'm 14!

'Well…' , I started, In the corner of my eye I saw my two friends look over anxiously. Well, when I say that I mean Sam, Freddie just looked downright embarrassed and he hadn't stopped blushing since he first pointed it out.

'Spence, I kinda… well, started my … er … period', I stammered. I saw both Sam and Freddie cringe, waiting for his reaction.

Spencer just stared at my for like 10 seconds.

Wait, did he even know what a period was?

Crap, this was awkward.

Suddenly, he smiled at me and said, 'awww, my little sisters all grown up!'

At least he had taken it well, that was a relief.

Then he looked embarrassed again , 'Do you need me to go buy some tampons for you?'

'No, I'm good, Mrs Benson gave me a load of them'.

Spencer then turned round and carried on with his bottle sorting, so I just headed back upstairs with Sam, and we started chatting like nothing had happened. Trailing behind them was Freddie, officially traumatised.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave some feedback below!**


End file.
